


Someone's Gotta Help Me Dig

by orphan_account



Series: But Tomorrow There'll Be Hell to Pay [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Faked Suicide, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, before the character was a succubus, if it even matters, unwilling sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she knew it, the blood was pooling underneath him. She hadn't meant to, but that meant nothing now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gotta Help Me Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Naming fics is hard. Why not take them from songs? 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtOToiIDNRA 
> 
> (Things in the video that may be triggering: murder, funerals, rapid flashing, blood, kidnapping, use of drugs, possible dissociation.)

It wasn't her fault, the first time she'd killed.

His hands had been all over her, even as she screamed for someone to come help her. His hands kept getting lower and lower, and her shrieks kept getting louder and louder. He was so much older than her, why was he allowed to touch her? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair.

Next thing she knew, he was dead. His body was on the floor next to the bed, and blood was all over her carpet. When she reached a hand out from her position above him, it was quickly obvious that he wasn't breathing. No matter how he died, she knew she'd be blamed. Girls like her, no one listened to. They'd listen to a dead man's story first.

The thoughts of what could happen if anyone found out had her on the floor next to the body, throwing up and sobbing like her life depended on it.

She stripped her bed of the sheets, erasing his presence there. She used the sheets to wrap the body up, and then she waited for night to fall. 

Only when the darkness would cover her did she dispose of the body. With the moon high above her, she dragged the body to the bridge, high above the water. With all of the strength she had, she dumped his body over the railing, headfirst. If they did find his body, it would look like he'd committed suicide. After all, he'd always been a rather gloomy man.

She returned home, and found a few other shivering girls with hands in front of the fire place. She tore the sheets into little pieces, and then did the same with her carpet. She fed the pieces to the ravenous flames, daring someone to ask her what she was doing. When the evidence was gone, she set her bed with new sheets and lay awake in her bed, alternating between crying and chastising herself. She couldn't cry when the cops came.

True enough, they came in the middle of the day. They said that this had been the last place he'd been seen, she replied that she had visited, but he'd seemed off during his time there. 

After a month or so, they found his body. They dredged through the lake, and found the body of one Otto Wagner.

Everyone assumed it was a suicide. Only she and the few other girls awake that night knew any better.


End file.
